Te quiero
by AnyThab
Summary: Yamaguchi desprendía cariño, Tsukishima no quería que siguiera derrochando sus sentimientos en los demás. /TsukiYama / OneShot


**_Los personajesle pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._**

 ** _Desde ya agradezco su lectura._**

 ** _Este fanfic ya lo había publicado, pero lo acabo de arreglar un poco y agregar algunas cosas_**

Yamaguchi es tímido, retraído, fiel a su mejor amigo. Pero a la vez es benévolo, cordial, sumamente amigable. Es una persona encantadora.

Las características que pueden interpretadas como elogios, molestaban a Tsukishima Kei.

Su amigo pecoso fue adquiriendo confianza desde la secundaria, ahora no solo tenía un amigo, tenía su propio grupo de gente con la que compartir. A esas personas les agradaba la personalidad de Tadashi, les atraía. Mientras que el rubio quedaba atrás.

Tsukishima estaba muy seguro de que esos sentimientos que le presionaban el pecho al ver a Yamaguchi con otras personas eran _celos_.

 _¿Por qué sentía esto?_

 _Era desagradable, era patético._

Comenzó a valorar mucho más el tiempo que pasaba junto a su mejor amigo. Como si pronto esos días de vaguear en su compañía llegaran a su final.

Según Kei, esos días _iban a terminar._

Él no pensaba esas cosas solo por ser negativo, que de por sí, es una de sus cualidades, sino que en serio creía que su amistad terminaría.

Tsukishima además de descubrir los celos, descubrió el amor. Él estaba enamorado de Tadashi. No necesitaba el consejo de nadie, siempre se valió por sí mismo, aunque extrañaba no poder preguntarle al pecoso su opinión. Hablarle sobre eso de frente sería prácticamente una confesión.

Sus días de amistad iban a terminar pronto, eso se repetía Kei. Estaba decidido a acabar con esas molestas emociones. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que imaginando el peor de los finales? Iba a confesarse, e iba a ser rechazado. Ese era su plan.

Aunque no sabía de donde sacar la conversación, no tenía idea de como iniciarla. Ahora que el pecoso se encontraba rodeado de gente (en realidad era personas) eso para Tsukishima era una multitud. Tendría que esperar un momento donde solo se encuentren ellos dos. Sin nadie molestando.

Tsukishima se había acostumbrado a la permanente presencia de "el duo de raros", que antes eran simples compañeros de equipo, ahora eran una presencia constante de su día a día. Kei tenía la teoría de que Yamaguchi sintió pena de su continua soledad, y les pidió que lo acompañaran mientras él estaba con su nuevo grupo. Y con un poco de tiempo termino reconociendo que era divertido tenerlos a su alrededor. Y notó que ellos también desarrollaron el hábito de juntarse con él. Sin malinterpretar a Tsukishima, él aun no los tolera, solo que ya se acostumbró.

Yamaguchi nunca los dejó enteramente de lado. Cada tanto se integraba al grupo, y pasaba tiempo con ellos. Esos eran los beneficios de ser tan simpático.

-Hey Kageyama- la sonora voz de la carnada del equipo opaco sus reflexiones.

-Hmph?- Kageyama estaba concentrado en su almuerzo. Sí, porque Tsukishima almorzaba con ese grupo, ya era rutinario.

-Tengo miedo- tembló y se abrazó a si mismo en un acto teatral de demostrar que está asustado.

-¿De qué?- El rey lo miro interrogante.

-De Tsuki, está pensando mucho, asusta- Tiró de la manga de Kageyama.

\- Perdón por exhibir esta habilidad de la que careces.- Respondió Tsukishima con socarronería.- y no me llames así.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- pasó por alto el sarcasmo del rubio, ya se estaba volviendo inmune. Tsukishima se tenía que esforzar más en hacerlo enojar. – Ah espera un minuto voy a adivinar.

Posó su dedo índice en su sien, y entrecerró sus ojos, como si estuviera haciendo algún esfuerzo mental.

Kageyama solo presenciaba la escena con cara de estarse entreteniendo.

-En volei!- Saltó el naranja.

-Felicidades, acabas de leer tu propia mente, no esperaba que llegaras tan lejos.-. Felicitó el de anteojos.

-Ahhg- se revolvió los pelos.- Tengo que desarrollar mis cualidades como telépata. Creo que leí la de Kageyama. Entonces en qué estabas tan concentrado.

-¿Ustedes por qué se comenzaron a reunir con migo?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Ahjaja- Hinata se rascó la nuca y avergonzado.- eso..

-Yamaguchi nos lo pidió.- respondió espontáneamente.

-¡Kageyama!

-¿Qué? Él nunca dijo que lo mantuviéramos en secreto.

-Le quitas el misterio a todo.- Giró a mirar a Tsukishima- Él se sentía mal por dejarte tanto tiempo solo, y en un principio estábamos reacios a acompañarte, ahora nos acostumbramos a pasar tiempo contigo Amargashima.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Uhg, le debo parecer patético.

-No, no, él lo hizo porque te quiere. Ahora al menos paso tiempo con alguien más que Kageyama.

-Hey!- Se quejó el azabache.

-Tú y tu cara asustaron a todos mis amigos.

-Si se fueron solo por eso, no eran tus amigos.

-Si lo eran ogroyama.

Y se desencadeno una de sus peleas diarias, que terminaría en un dubitativo empate. Dejando el tema de Tsukishima en segundo lugar.

 _Así que me quiere._

Kei una vez escuchó a Tadashi decir cuanto amaba la comida de su madre; Otra vez lo escucho decir que quería mucho a su familia; También dijo que adora a sus amigos; Mencionó que apreciaba a su vecina; Contó que le agradaba la profesora porque lo ayudó después de clases; Confesó que valoraba al equipo, como si fuera su segunda familia; también dijo que lo admiraba a él.

 _¿Cuánto amor tiene? ¿Cómo es capaz de querer a todo el mundo? ¿Cómo es posible decirle a todo el mundo cuanto lo quiere?_

En tantos años de amistad, Kei nunca dijo que lo quisiese. Aunque lo quisiera con toda su alma, la armadura exterior no le permitía responder los gestos amistosos que le brindaban.

Tampoco sintió que el afecto que el castaño le regalaba fuera real.

Mil veces escuchó a Yamaguchi decir " _Te quiero Tsuki_ ". Son solo palabras.

Esas palabras le llegaban, aunque el chico de anteojos no lo quisiera admitir, le llegaban, lo movilizaban. Por eso había decidido confesar todo.

Además que cada vez que el pecoso le dedicaba un _te quiero_ a otra persona, Tsukishima se rompía un poco.

Aunque estuviera seguro de que esos te quiero eran solo afectivos, y no románticos. Quería todo el cariño para su persona.

Con todo esto atado al cuello, Tsukishima estuvo andando como si nada, como si no sintiera sus preocupaciones ahogándolo. Como si sus pulmones respiraran aire y no angustia.

Esa noche el cielo estaba particularmente negro, y las farolas que iluminaban el desértico camino a sus casas brillaban más fuertes.

Tsukishima maldijo en voz baja todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando. Yamaguchi no se había percatado de la actitud de su amigo, estaba distraído en su propio bucle de pensamientos.

Tsukishima y su mantra de insultos a si mismo se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol con mucha vegetación.

 _Eres patético, hace una semana que no volvemos juntos a casa ¿no vas a hacer nada?_

Los insultos eran un intento desesperado de movilizar su máscara de indiferencia eterna, convencerse a sí mismo de actuar. Como si la voluntad de sus actos no fuera suya, sino del cuerpo.

Tadashi al no escuchar los pasos a su espalda detuvo su andar.

-¿Tsukii? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? -Preguntó preocupado al ver cabizbajo al rubio.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable?

-¿Eh!? Ehh no sé, así soy yo.- eso lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Me molesta.

Yamaguchi se encogió bajo la luz de la farola.

Tsukishima se golpeó mentalmente. No trataba de hacer sentir mal al pecoso, solo quería deshacerse de esas molestas emociones. Estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

-Perdón.

-Eh?!- Yamaguchi volvió a sorprenderse.-No te disculpes, ya sé que soy desagradable para ti.

-¿Qué?

Las cosas iban peor de lo que había planeado.

-Yo te quiero Tsukii, por eso no me molesta que seas tan directo conmigo, y no me enoja lo que me digas... Pero te estas alejando, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos. Aunque últimamente eres más amable.- Tsukishima estaba de piedra.- Sí lo que estás buscando es decirme que ya no quieres estar con migo, lo entiendo. ¿Me soportaste bastante no?- se rio con tristeza.

Tadashi hace tiempo que se sentía una molestia. Y _Tsuki_ no hacía nada para negarlo. Ahora con su recién adquirida confianza, había tomado la decisión de dejar de incordiar a su mejor amigo e irse desprendiendo poco a poco.

 _Estaré bien solo, gracias por todos estos años haciéndome compañía, los atesorare, te lo aseguro._

Tal parece que Tsukishima no era el único que estaba sumergido en sus conflictos e inseguridades interiores.

-Yo..yo..-Tsuki carraspeo- No es eso, nada de lo que dijiste. Él que se está alejando eres tú. Tienes nuevos amigos, yo sigo igual de amargado que siempre.- Yamaguchi levantó sus ojos para ver la cara de su amigo, el cual ahora estaba apartando la mirada- Lo que te quería decir es todo lo contrario, no te quiero dejar, no quiero que me dejes. Soy así porque estoy celoso, estoy celoso de tus amigos, estoy celoso de todo lo que quieres. ¿Y sabes por qué estoy celoso?- Dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su amigo. Yamaguchi movió la cabeza en señal de negación. - Porque te quiero.

A Yamaguchi le brillaron los ojos, estaban vidriosos. Comenzó a reír y frotar sus parpados.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Tsukishima se moría de vergüenza, esperaba que la sombra del árbol tapara su cara, mejor aún, esperaba que el árbol se derrumbara sobre su cuerpo y terminar de una vez con esta escena.

-Estoy feliz, nunca me habías dicho que me querías.- _ya lo sé, por eso te lo digo.-_ yo también te quiero Tsukii!

-Yamaguchi, mi _te quiero_ no es solo amistoso.

Quiso dejar en claro todo, para evitar sufrir esta situación en otro momento. Ya que había comenzado, por qué no terminarlo.

Yamaguchi se destapo los ojos, y Tsukishima vio una sonrisa.

-El mío tampoco.

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Lo corregí un poco y agregue al Kagehina por qué no? :)))_**

 ** _Tengo el headcanon de que Yama es mucho mas social y va a estar siempre rodeado de gente, y Hinata también, pero como se la va a pasar con Kageyama, la gente se va a espantar._**

 ** _Escribí esto porque amo el Tsukiyama, y sentía la necesidad de hacerles al menos un drabble._**

 ** _Quiero ver a Tsuki como alguien maduro, que acepta que tiene celos, que acepta que quiere a alguien. No como la tipica imagen tsundere que suelo encontrarme, para eso esta Kageyama o Iwaizumi._**

 ** _Y bueno esto es todo, por ahora._**


End file.
